ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryoga Hibiki (Gray Skies)
Ryoga Hibiki (響 良牙 Hibiki Ryōga) is Ranma Saotome's eternal rival. Personality Ryoga's most notable characteristic is that, like his parents (and even his entire family), he has no sense of direction whatsoever. Because of this he has handled the transportation to the future the best. He’s shown to be incredibly perceptive, observant, and tactical. History Hikaru Gosunkugi ended up possessed by a demonic spell book him causing him to ultimately transport Ranma, Ryoga, and Nabiki to the future. Synopsis Ranma, Ryoga and Nabiki ended up in the Lost Ground. It wasn’t long before Nabiki passed out due to a combination of the storm that sprung up and the injuries she sustained from the trip. Ryoga was separated during this time and found by Kimishima. Luckily he and Kazuma also found Ranma and Nabiki who claimed him. Ranma woke Ryoga up the next day and left him at the door after transforming him back. After being let in by Kanami they Ranma and Nabiki talked about themselves as they ate, during which Ranma and Ryoga got into an argument over who was a better martial artist, Nabiki agreed that it was Ranma. Afterwards Ranma and Ryoga agreed to go work at the farm with her while Nabiki opted to stay and work around the house. After Kanami assured her co-workers that they weren’t Alter User’s even though they had no idea what that was the were allowed to work. Ryoga went to work at the construction site, but the lady’s wouldn’t hear of Ranma-chan going to work there as well. They were picked up by Kazuma who after being introduced to Ryoga admitted that they couldn’t find anything about Nerima. He also explained the Lost Ground giving hints that they were in the future. He also explained Alter User’s to them. When they returned Nabiki explained they had in fact been transported to the future. Ryoga took this revelation in stride even even calming down Ranma who was the complete opposite assuring him that they would find a way back. A week and a half passed, and Ranma's group had settled into a routine. Ranma and Ryouga would go to the farm with Kanami for small amounts of money and food. It hadn't taken too long to convince the three that they weren't really alter users in disguise, when they found out about their curse, though Kimishima was the one who'd pointed out that it was impossible. After that they joined Kazuma in mercenary work, they’re first job was rescuing the HOLY representative being held captive. During which time Ryoga tried to talk to Ranma about how differently he’s been acting only to be ignored. After they received the payment, they head back home. It turns out Kazuma not really knowing the value of money has been repeatedly conned out of it. Ranma and Ryoga put a stop to though they were offended by the guy’s bodyguards thinking they were Alter Users. Seeing how much money they made Kanami initially thought they stole it Ryoga and Ranma assured her that Kazuma just didn’t know the value of money, much to his frustration. As they were waiting for their next assignment Kanami asked Ranma if he would train her in martial arts which he was happy to oblige. Kimishima asked the three to deal with Biff who was terrorizing a bunch of twelve and thirteen year olds. Trusting Kimishima and angered that a grown man was bullying a bunch of kids Ranma and Ryoga agreed to do it for free Kazuma reluctantly agreed as well. Ranma and Ryoga were disappointed at how quickly Biff went down they had more of a workout pushing Kishima’s car after it broke down. That and they wanted to finish before it rained. They were discussing having another sparing match when they were swarmed by Holy. Since Ranma and Ryoga weren’t Alter’s Kazuma told them to escape while he held them off, but they wouldn’t hear of it so Kimishima took the kids while they stayed and fought. Against Ryoga’s better judgment instead of just buying time Ranma charged in. Ryoga and Ranma dealt with the soldiers while Kazuma went straight to Ryuho, but is soundly trounced. Ranma had a far easier time but still needed Ryoga’s help when it started gaining the upper hand. Ryoga’s durability and razor cloth made him harder to contain. This forced Ryuho to unseal his alters original power. Kazuma who tried to rejoin the fight was immediately knocked out and it started to rain before Ryoga could free Ranma. With no other option Ranma told Ryoga to run since they didn’t know about his curse. Fortunately Ryoga was found by Scheris and taken to HOLD, unfortunately it was because her favorite food was pork. He managed to escape her and find his way to where he was able to change back though he forced to except the help from a HOLD soldier to find his way out, only to half to knock them and another one out when they recognized him. This ended up getting him noticed forcing him to fight his way through Hold as he searched for Ranma and Kazuma. Ryoga was found by Ryuho, he expressed his anger at being mistaken for an Alter User as he saw it as an insult to the years of training he suffered through. Before the two could go full out the fight was stopped by the arrival of Ranma who quickly took Ryuho out. The two then met Kimishima in the lobby. After buying a cell phone with internet connection Ranma was forced to carry the two back to the clinic after it started raining. The next morning they decided on what to do next now that HOLY knew about them. It was decided that it would be best to lay low while Nabiki learned what she could from the phone. Kazuma decided to take Ranma and Ryoga up on their offer of a free for all. Then later Nabiki informed them about what she learned about the current state of the world. Kimishima signed the three up for an Underground fighting tournament, but since it was being held ay on the other side of the Lost Ground for the next two weeks it was decided that it would be best if Kanami went to live on the farm as Kazuma didn’t want her to find out that he was an Alter User. However Kazuma ultimately couldn’t go through with it and invited her along. The four of them had to suffer stuffed into the back of Kimishima's car, as he recklessly drove. While they were awed by the size of the city they quickly realized it wasn’t the sort of place for kids. Luckily Nabiki had come prepared and showed Kanami the internet. Nabiki also made a point of getting accommodations with the spectators so they wouldn’t have to stay with the other fighters. That and she didn’t trust them to not start a fight. After checking in Kanami was tasked with keeping Ryoga from getting lost. When HOLY raiding the city. Ranma and Ryoga were furious at such a wanton display of destruction but knew that they had to escape so as the structure collapsed around them everyone ran towards the exit. Alter (Possible) There are two possible Alters that would fit Ryoga. Goland Massacre: Is Hannish Lightning's alter it allows him to turns any & all parts of his body into artillery of some kind such as rockets, missiles, etc. He can either turn just his arm into a cannon, to turning everything except his head into a weapon. Since artillery doesn’t really fit Ryoga’s style his would allow him to conjure and transform parts of his body into blades of varying sizes either sprouting large, single blades for both arms or sprouting multiple variant blades in scattered session from one or the other. Ryoga is able to control the sizes of the blades at will and use it for various purposes. For example, he can shrink and increase lengthen the blades to strengthen his jabs or kicks. The blades are sharp enough to cut the steel easily. Monster Maestro: This is Hagarumo's alter, Monster Maestro, allows him to absorb other bodies into his to become bigger & more muscular. Ryoga’s would just absorb the standard mass that all Alter’s do to increase his density in order to become stronger and more durable. *'Weapon Formation': Hagarumo can use his alter to allow him to mix various people together to form a weapon of his choice. Ryoga would have more traditional Alchemy using the mass he absorbs to create to create weapons instead of people Ability (Possible) Like Ranma Ryoga develops Empathetic Empowerment as a technique. Category:Gray Skies